Drawer blocks may be mounted to support systems, such as support heads of medical care units. Such drawer blocks include one or more drawers. The drawers are either typically individually or commonly lockable in a fixed configuration by a central locking mechanism. Locking takes place by a mechanical lock and a key. The key must be available to open the one or more drawers. In order to limit unauthorized access to the one or more drawers, duplication of the key is typically minimized, but the key will still need to be provided to authorized persons.
Trolleys having several drawers may be used to store medicine and medical devices. A particular drawer can be unlocked by inputting a code via a keyboard. However, in some cases, the drawers are located in a single housing, and the arrangement of the drawers within the housing cannot be changed. Accordingly, rearrangement of such a support system is generally not possible, thereby preventing a desirable (e.g., ergonomic) arrangement of the drawers.